A Jedi's Dream
by jdaw4210
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent on a mission to protect the Queen Of Naboo (Padme). But what happens when a mysterious person kidnaps her?
1. The Mission

A Jedi's Dream  
  
Copyrights: I do not own Star Wars. (Obviously) Please don't sue Mr. Lucas! I'm not doing this for money!  
  
Special Thanks: I want to thank red rose night. She is a Fan Fic. User and is one of the greatest authors...Thanks SOOOOOO much!  
  
Review. I worked hard on this and want feedback.  
  
(By the way. This takes place 10 years after Episode 1)  
  
________________________________Chapter One_____________________________  
  
The Mission...  
  
"We're going where?!" Anikan yelled in joy to his master Obi Wan Kenobi. "Naboo Anikan." Obi Wan replied.  
  
Obi Wan couldn't help but smile. He knew Anikan had a crush on Padme, The Queen Of Naboo. Anikan had met her 10 years earlier when he had when he had won her the parts she needed for her ship in a podrace. Obi Wan's former master Qui Gon Jinn was on a mission with Obi Wan to protect The Queen. Qui Gon had been killed by a Sith Lord, the enemies of Jedi Nights when the mission was nearly over. Obi Wan had promised Qui Gon that he would train Anikan and had done a good job of doing so for the past ten years.  
  
"When?!" Exclaimed the eager 19 year old. "First thing tomorrow morning." Obi Wan replied.  
  
"What's the mission?" Asked Anikan. He hoped it would be as easy as possible so he would have time to spend with Padme.  
  
"We have been assigned to protect the Queen from assassination. There was a recent attempt but her bodyguard saved her. He died a little less than a day later."  
  
"Oh..." Anikan tried to shield his thoughts of the Queen being killed from Obi Wan but he mustn't have done a good job.  
  
"She wasn't hurt" Obi Wan said to him to reassure it.  
  
Anikan sighed a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"You better get some rest Padawan."  
  
"Yes Master" Replied Anikan. He walked to his room. He got into bed but couldn't sleep. He was to exited. He thought about what Padme and he could do. They would catch up on old times, talk and laugh...He finally fell asleep and dreamt of Padme...  
  
THE END.  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW!!!! I PROMISE IF YOU ASK ME TO I WILL MAKE MORE!! 


	2. The Trip

A Jedi's Dream  
  
Copyrights: I do not own Star Wars. (Obviously) Please don't sue Mr. Lucas! I'm not doing this for money!  
  
Special Thanks: I want to thank red rose knight.(Sorry I spelled 'night' wrong in chapter 1) She is a Fan Fic. User and is one of the greatest authors…Thanks SOOOOOO much!  
  
Please Read and Review. I worked hard on this and want feedback.  
  
(By the way. This takes place 10 years after Episode 1)  
  
__________________________Chapter 2______________________________  
  
The Trip…  
  
Anikan woke up early the next morning. He was so exited about the mission to Naboo that he jumped out of the bed and landed on his ass. "Damn!" He exclaimed. His yelling must have woken up his master because a few minutes later Obi-Wan walked in. "A bit exited?" Obi-Wan said with a slight snicker. "Uh…Yeah.." Anikan turned bright red. "I guess you should start packing." Obi Wan looked to the corner of the room. Anikan blushed (if possible) even redder. In the corner was a bag filled with Anikans belongings. "I got kinda anxious last night." He looked away. "Well we're leaving in two hours." Anikans head shot up. "I've gotta get ready! Take a shower, brush my teeth wash my face! Jeeze!" Anikan ran out of the room. Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
____________________3 AND A HALF HOURS LATER_____________________  
  
"How much longer Master?" Anikan asked anxiously. Obi-Wan opened one eye. Be patient my Padawan. We will arrive soon enough." "Okay Master" Anikan looked out the window and saw the forests of Naboo. "We're almost there!" Anikan yelled. "Obi-Wans eyes opened. "Thank you for sharing Padawan." Obi- Wan said gruffly. Anikan blushed (he blushes an awfully lot) a scarlet red. "Sorry Mater. "No need to be sorry" Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan and Anikan jumped at the hard landing the pilot made. "I guess we're here" Obi-Wan said. Anikan brushed his hand threw his hair, picked up his bag and walked to the door of the ship. 


	3. The Arrival

A Jedi's Dream  
  
Copyrights: I do not own Star Wars. (Obviously) Please don't sue Mr. Lucas! I'm not doing this for money!  
  
Special Thanks: I want to thank red rose knight.(Sorry I spelled 'night' wrong in chapter 1) She is a Fan Fic. User and is one of the greatest authors…Thanks SOOOOOO much!  
  
Please Read and Review. I worked hard on this and want feedback.  
  
(By the way. This takes place 10 years after Episode 1)  
  
  
  
______________________________The Arrival______________________________  
  
"WOOSH!" The door flew opened and Obi-Wan came face to face with Padme for the first time in ten years. He looked at her and smiled. "She looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her." Anikan thought. Obi-Wan smiled. "Are you gonna move or just stand there in the door all day?" Anikan blushed slightly. Anikan walked out of the ship and tripped halfway down. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Obi-Wan smirked. Padme walked to Anikan and Obi-Wan. "Thank you for coming on such short notice" Padme said to them. "Its our duty your highness." Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you Knight Kenobi" "Your highness, you can call me Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan jumped in. "Than you may call me Padme." Padme replied. She turned to Anikan. "I guess you should go to your room. My handmaiden will show you the way." Padme said and than walked off and got her handmaiden Sabe. Sabe nodded and walked to Obi-Wan and Anikan. "Follow me."  
  
_____________________________The Next Day…_____________________________  
  
Anikan woke the next day and dicieded to meditate for a while. He meditated until someone knocked on his door. He got up to answer it but when he got there nobody was there. That's strange he thought. He looked down and saw a note. What the hell? He picked it up. It said:Something…Or should I say someone missing? Check Padme's room. She has 3 days left. You know what happens at 12:00 in 2 days? Nighty Night Padme.  
  
Hetbet. Anikan dropped the letter and ran. 


	4. The Assassin Part 1

A Jedi's Dream  
  
Copyrights: I do not own Star Wars. (Obviously) Please don't sue Mr. Lucas! I'm not doing this for money!  
  
Special Thanks: I want to thank red rose knight. (Sorry I spelled 'night' wrong in chapter 1) She is a Fan Fic. User and is one of the greatest authors…Thanks SOOOOOO much!  
  
Please Read and Review. I worked hard on this and want feedback.  
  
(By the way. This takes place 10 years after Episode 1)  
  
  
  
_________________________________The Assassin Part 1__________________________  
  
"You let me go or else you little ass hole." Said Padme. "Shut up before I kill you here and now you bitch." Said a younger voice, probably around 19 or 20. Padme glared at her. The woman took out a lightsaber. She pressed the button and a red light shot out of the bass of it. "32 hours till I have the pleasure of slicing your throat." The woman said. "Your crazy!" Padme screamed. "Maybe I am…" Said the woman with a smile. Padme sat stiff with fear. Obi-Wan and Anakin (lol) will save me. Padme thought. No they wont. Said a voice in her head. Padme shot a look at the woman. It's the force stupid bitch. Ohhhh of course. Padme thought. Her last thought before being knocked out was of her being killed by her own handmaiden.  
  
_____________________________Naboo Palace 2 hours later__________________________  
  
"Who the hell is Hetbet?!" Screamed Obi-Wan. "We are working on it 24 hours a day sir" said Captain Pananka. "Well you obviously aren't doing a good enough job!" Screamed Anakin. "We're trying sir!" Yelled Captain Pananka. Anakin glared at him. Lets go to the hall Obi-Wan said in thought speak. Anakin followed Obi-Wan. "We have to go after her our selves" Anakin said. "I agree with you Padawan." "We will use the clues and track the kidnapper.We start now.They walked to Obi-Wan's room to discuss what to do. 


	5. The Mystery

A Jedi's Dream  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. (Obviously) Please don't sue Mr. Lucas! I'm not doing this for money!  
Special Thanks: I want to thank red rose knight. (Sorry I spelled `night' wrong in chapter 1) She is a Fan Fic. User and is one of the greatest authors...Thanks SOOOOOO much!  
Note # 1. *means they are using the force to communicate.  
  
(By the way. This takes place 10 years after Episode 1)  
  
_________________________________The Mystery__________________________________  
  
"Hurry Anakin! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Yelled Obi-Wan from the transport ship.  
  
"I'm coming Master!" Said Anakin, running to the ship.  
  
Anakin ran onto the ship panting.  
  
They had figured something out about this mystery "Hetbet". They had found a Probe Droid who said it saw `someone' in a black cloak run to his room and run away. They replayed its tape and saw that the figure had a lightsaber. Anakin and Obi-Wan both thought the same thing at the same time. A Sith. The Droid also saw a shiny object in the figure's pocket. They zoomed in and saw that it was a passport disk for a trip to Pailar. And that's where they were headed to now.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan sat down next to each other.  
  
"Master? Do you think that she's okay?" Asked a worried Anakin.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Anakin." Replied Obi-Wan. Actually that was a lie, Obi-Wan thought. He had no idea how she was doing. But he prayed to the Force that she was all right.  
  
"Good." Said Anakin. He was trying to read Obi-Wan's thoughts but couldn't get through. He must be shielding thought Anakin. Oh well... Anakin rested his head on the seat. I've got a long ride ahead of me, might as well get some rest. He leaned back and dozed off.  
  
__________________________Somewhere in Pailer 5 Hours Later_______________________  
  
Padme leaned back and sobbed. She had been in this place almost 30 hours and no one had came for her. What if no one comes? Padme thought. She'll kill me.  
  
"Yes I will." Chimed in the woman's voice. "Have you forgotten that I am a Jedi so therefore I can read your thoughts. And guess what? 3 and a half hours until I have the pleasure of killing you."  
  
Padme just leaned back and continued sobbing.  
  
"Oh Force would you just shut up?!" Screamed the woman.  
  
Padme leaned back and tried to fall asleep. She cried silently all night long.  
  
____________________________Pailer Station 2 Hours Later___________________________  
  
"Anakin. Follow me." Obi-Wan said to Anakin. Obi-Wan had no idea where to go but some force instinct told him to go south. He prayed that he was going the right way because he had been timing how long they had left... And they had 1 hour 20 minutes until Padme was killed. 


End file.
